


Purple Passion

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve finds something in the nightstand.





	Purple Passion

**Author's Note:**

> V is for vibrator. :)

“I know what it is. I am just wondering why you have one,” Steve said as he held up a bright purple vibrator. 

Anyone else would have had the good graces to blush, but very little in this world or any other would make Tony Stark blush. Steve was a different story. At least he was a good sport most of the time. 

“How do you know it’s mine?” Stark asked him. 

“It was in the nightstand. On your side of the bed. With your lube and all that electronic junk you fiddle with in the middle of the night.” 

“I have had women here before.” 

“Not in a while.” 

“Maybe it was Pepper’s,” Tony said. He was clearly enjoying himself. 

“Why would she leave it? Presumably she might have more use for it without you than with you.” 

“Maybe some other girl left it here.”

Steve mashed one of the little rubbery buttons. It began to vibrate in his hand. He hit another button and it began to gyrate as well as vibrate. “Why do they even need men if they use these things? God, I can’t do that,” Steve said with a kind of wonder. 

“We kiss better.”

“You do for sure,” Steve said and sat on the bed. 

Tony had stepped in the closet to find a shirt. He had to attend some sort of business meeting in a couple of hours. Pepper had tasked Happy with getting him there. It wasn’t looking good so far. 

“Well?” Tony asked. 

“Well what?” Steve turned the vibrating, gyrating toy off. 

“Aren’t you going to ask any more questions?” 

“Do you want me to?” 

Tony looked rather coy, especially for Tony. “I think I might.”

“So is it yours?” The room was getting a little warm, Steve thought. 

“If I say yes?”

Steve bit his lip. “I think I might like you to try it…”

“I’d prefer you.”

“You didn’t let me finish. On me.”

Tony’s eyes lit up. And for once, he was quiet for a moment. Then he spoke and his voice was a little odd. “You want me to use that thing on you? You want -”

“Yes, I want you to fuck me with this big purple vibrator.”

“It can be very – intense.” 

“I’m a big boy. I can take it.” 

“But can I? You know I have a meeting?” 

“Not for a while.”

“Are you sure?” 

Fifteen minutes later, Steve was completely undone as Tony plied the purple monster and Tony was close to having his own mind blown, among other things, quite soon after. 

Half an hour later, both were flat on their backs, panting and gulping for air. 

An hour and forty-five minutes later, in the back of the limo on the way to his meeting, Tony was wondering if he ought to tell Steve that the thing really was Pepper’s. 

Nope. Some things were better left unsaid.


End file.
